Capture of Autumn (Raken)
by circle990
Summary: Fotografer Kim Wonshik semula hanya ingin menikmati hari istirahatnya di kedai hangat kaki gunung sampai ketika Lee Jaehwan membuyarkan seratus persen kewarasan miliknya. [RAKEN] [Kim Wonshik, Lee Jaehwan] [VIXX]


Wonshik meminimalisir laju jalannya lebih lambat selagi ia berbalik ke segala arah, mencari spot-spot yang bagus untuk diabadikan lalu membiarkan kameranya lah yang bekerja. Terhitung tiga puluh foto sudah ia jepret di sepanjang jalan menuju bukit ditas sana. Kelihatannya masih jauh, dan wonshik pikir ia akan mampir sebentar ke kedai atau café yang terletak di pinggir-pinggir kaki bukit. Cuaca amat dingin, termasuk menusuk kulit. Menggesek pori-porinya melalui celah-celah mantel yang terbuka, padahal saat ini adalah penghujung musim gugur.

Ia akhirnya mencapai pemberhentian kedua (yang pertama berada di paling ujung bawah sana. Dibanding jarak pemberhentian pertama dan kedua, wonshik yakin pemberhentian terakhir yang berada di puncak akan bukan main jaraknya) lalu menghampiri sebuah kedai sederhana di tepi tebing. Begitu ia menengok kebawah, jurangnya tampak miring dan terjal. Ia percaya kalau para pekerja dan warga yang menempati atau membuka kedai disini tidak takut adanya bahaya longsor.

Wonshik mengetuk pintu "permisi. Selamat siang"

Sunyi. Kedai nya tampak Sepi, tradisional dan bersuasana hangat. Tak seorang pun meliputi pandangan wonshik. Namun daripada singgah di café yang ramai pengunjung dan berdesakan seperti diujung sana, kedai ini sejuta kali opsi lebih baik.

"bibi? Ada orang disini?"

Ia masih celingukan.

"mencari siapa?" sebuah suara mengalun dari balik punggungnya. Wonshik berbalik, ada seorang pria berambut blonde menginterupsi.

"bibi kedai ini. Atau paman, siapapun? Bukankah kedai ini buka?"

Pria disana mengangguk. Dia meniup lensa kamera dslr yang ada di genggamannya lalu menatap wonshik kembali, kali ini dengan senyuman kecil. "Kedai ini buka kok. Bibi pemiliknya sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau boleh duduk di dalam"

"ah terimakasih"

Senyumnya agak janggal. Entah, karena rambut dan warna kulitnya yang nyaris selaras kebetulan terlihat sangat menawan atau wonshik memang tengah tidak fokus. Ia lapar, lapar sekali.

"nah aku akan duduk disini. Kau bisa duduk di sampingku kalau tidak keberatan..."

Pria itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Wonshik terkesiap "Wonshik. Kim wonshik"

"kau bisa menerima sinyalku juga ya" si pria tertawa. membuat kelopak matanya menyipit, seolah ditelan dalam kebahagiaan kecil yang Wonshik tidak sengaja berikan. "teman-temanku tidak pernah berhssil menerima sinyallku, Yang mereka lakukan malah kebalikannya. Oiya, aku Lee Jaehwan"

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar, kemudian menurunkannya kembali dengan ramah-tamah. Tak lama bibi pemilik kedai muncul terburu-buru sambil meminta maaf meninggalkan kedai terbuka dan membiarkan pelanggan menunggu diluar. Ketika jaehwan menyahut dialah yang mengajak wonshik masuk, bibi pemilik kedai berucap antusias. Ternyata jaehwan pelanggan tetap disini sejak lama dan merupakan fotografer pemandangan sepertinya.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berlibur seperti biasa?"

Baru dua sendok sup hangat dihantar masuk ke dalam mulutnya, wonshik terpaksa berbicara lagi. "tidak. Aku juga memotret sepertimu"

"wah, serius?" Jaehwan berseru. "aah, kenapa tidak dari dulu kita bertemu. Aku sangat kesepian disini"

"sungguh? tidak adakah yang kesini di penghujung musim gugur?"

"tidak ada." Tapi jaehwan menilaah kembali "kurasa jarang. Kedai bibi Han kecil dan tertutup. Cenderung luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang singgah disini. Alih-alih mereka malah memilih menghabiskan waktu di kafe sebelah"

Penjabarannya masuk akal. Wonshik juga menyetujui kalau letak kedai ini cukup jauh dari titik masuk pemberhentian kedua. Mungkin kebetulan juga yang membawanya menuju kesini. Termasuk bertemu si blonde jaehwan, yang mencintai tertawa, tersenyum dan bertingkah lucu (dia yang bercerita sendiri pada wonshik).

Wonshik mencuri-curi lirikan di sela makannya. Jaehwan fokus mengusap bagian-bagian kamera dengan kain kecil yang ia bawa. Mereka belum bicara lagi setelah jabaran singkat jaehwan tadi, tapi wonshik tidak tahan saat jaehwan hampir menjatuhkan kameranya ke atas meja.

Untung wonshik belum terlambat menyambut kamera itu yang jatuh di genggamannya terlebih dahulu.

"astaga, demi tuhan aku hampir mati rasanya" jaehwan menghela nafas dalam kelegaan. Dia meraih tangan wonshik dan menjabatnya sambil berterima kasih.

"terimakasih wonshik! Kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti tamat sekarang."

Tangan jaehwan gemetar. Alirannya menyentuh indra peraba wonshik dengan jelas. Wonshik memberi senyum menenangkan lantas mengusap punggung tangan jaehwan lembut. "tidak apa-apa. Lainkali kau tidak boleh ceroboh. Kamera jenis itu sulit dibeli"

_**Saat **__**seseorang mengalami gemetar atau kecemasan atas kejadian mendadak yang tengah berlangsung, sebuah usapan lembut dapat meredamnya**__** at**__**au**__**menenangkannya dalam **__**jangka waktu tertentu. **_

Jaehwan tertegun. Ia dan Wonshik terjebak dalam zona saling menatap bersama tautan tangan yang belum terputus.

"terimakasih lagi Wonshik-ah"

"b-bukan masalah"

Tangan Wonshik berhambur melepas pegangan pada milik jaehwan diiringi senyum kikuk. Wajah memerah, bola mata tidak karuan dan rasa enggan menatap jaehwan kembali mengisi dirinya di momen ini.

"eh wajahmu memerah." Jaehwan menunjuk, menusuk-nusuk pipi Wonshik. "yaampun aku tertawa."

Melodi tawa Jaehwan terdengar keras, memenuhi penjuru ruang Wonshik lagi mencuri secuil atensi, memperhatikan jaehwan yang tertawa senang.

"puas tertawanya Lee jaehwan?"

Tawa Jaehwan meredam. Ia mencibir "panggil aku kak. Aku yakin aku lebih tua darimu"

"darimana kau tahu?"

"aku sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Mana ada pria sepertimu berusia diatas dariku, adik wonshik"

Wonshik tertawa kecil. Benar juga. Bidang wajah Wonshik masih terbilang muda, namun tegas dan nampak serius. Berbanding terbalik dengan jaehwan. Dia ceria dan membuat tampilan alami seolah-olah ia masih berusia pertengahan dua puluh tiga.

"baiklah baiklah, apa katamu kak jaehwan. Duh lidahku tiba-tiba kelu."

"sini kalau kelu aku suapi minyak tanah. Bibi puya sebotol penuh di pinggir kedai."

"hafal sekali. Kau jangan jangan putranya ya"

Jaehwan cemberut. Sedetik kemudian merubah ekspresi seperti orang mati. Pucat pasi dan melotot pada wonshik. "anak bibi meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Maka Kim Wonshik akan segera dihantui sepulang dari sini"

"kak tidak lucu. Aku takut hantu"

Jaehwan melepas tawa lagi, diikuti wonshik yang secara tidak tahu malu ikut tertawa, menertawakan adegan apa-apaan tadi di antara mereka.

Dering bel dua kali tiba-tiba terdengar. Dari ponsel jaehwan, dan pria blonde itu sedang membaca seksama. Ia kemudian memasukkan kembali dalam kantung mantelnya.

"temanku besok berulang tahun dan aku belum menyiapkan kado apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus kembali sebelum larut"

Jaehwan beranjak berdiri, memasukkan kamera, kain lapnya, dan perangkat-perangkat yang semula tergeletak ke dalam tas. Wonshik mengekori pergerakan jaehwan. sampai pria itu selesai, wonshik ikut berdiri.

_Jangan, jangan senyum perpisahan tolong_

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu wonshik-ah. Senang bertemu denganmu" Jaehwan mengulurkan tangan lagi. Wonshik menjabat balik hati-hati. Namun tanpa aba-aba,darimana datangnya kegilaan yang satu itu pun tidak diketahui asalnya, Wonshik menarik Jaehwan dalam pelukan singkat. Reaksi jaehwan hanyalah selintas kekehan gemas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung wonshik.

"senang bertemu denganmu kak. Maaf pelukan tadi, aku agak melankolis"

Jaehwan buru-buru menyanggah. "tidak apa-apa. Siapa tahu kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di lain hari. Have a good day Wonshik-ah!"

Jaehwan melangkah keluar. Baru beberapa langkah ia tapaki, ketika ia melewati ambang pintu, suara wonshik memanggilnya dari dalam. Lalu dalam sekejap Wonshik sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menyodorkan telfon genggam milik pria tinggi itu sendiri.

"jangan pergi sebelum kau memberi nomor telfonmu. Aku tidak mau pertemuan tadi sia-sia saja jika kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun kak"

Jeda diantara mereka patut dipertanyakan apa maksudnya. Juga mengenai senyum yang perlahan mengembang, menyebrangi obsidian keduanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Siuran angin penghujung musim gugur, sup hangat bibi han, dan penutup yang memuaskan sore ini.


End file.
